


The End

by Spectator142



Series: SinJu One-Shot Pack [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How time flies, one will not know. But when one finds out that all their time is up, they expect that they'll just get more in the future. But is that really true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored and I was feeling quite...I had a lack of inspiration to write so I couldn't think of what to write in Shattered Memories. I decided to write this instead. I don't know why I wrote it like this, I think it's because of the song I was listening to while writing. Well, anyways, enjoy!

The light from the flame flickered in the night. The wax base it was held upon had reduced in size during the time the candle had been active. Though the light small, it produced enough brightness for the king to see in the dark as he wrote on documents. His quill moved with graceful motions of his hand, though the king himself was nothing but tired. As Sinbad examined the parchment before him, he sighed in relief, realizing that this was the last document that stood between him and a goodnights sleep. With just a stroke of his hand, Sinbad signed the document and shoved it off his desk, watching the scroll roll away and end up in the messy pile of all his other finished papers. 

The king placed the quill down on his desk and yawned. He leaned back in his chair for a moment and closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds of the night. Though, there was nothing to hear. 

Sinbad opened his eyes and slowly stood up as he walked towards his window. Pure silence. That’s the only thing that could be heard from miles. What had happened that had made his kingdom so…Quiet? 

Sinbad looked up into the sky and watched as a silhouette crossed the sky. 

“So, you’re finally here to see me…” 

“You had work to do. I was really bored for those few long hours, waiting here, doing nothing.” 

Sinbad managed a smirk, expecting to see the magi return it. But instead, Judal frowned and averted his eyes from the king. 

“I wanted to spend time with you today…” 

“We can always spend time tomorrow. We can even spend time right now if you’d like.” 

Judal turned his attention back to Sinbad and gave a sad smile with a shake of his head. 

“No we can’t.” 

“And why can’t we?” 

“Don’t you know what today is?” 

Sinbad pondered for a moment. Judal sighed at the king’s reaction and looked away once more. 

“I have to return to Kou today.” 

“What?” Sinbad’s eyes were filled with shock and hurt as he looked back at the magi. 

“I told you I could only stay a month, and that I’d have to make it up to Kouen afterwards for two. And you and I never even spent any time together the entire time.” 

Judal decided to drop the sad smile and replace it with another frown. “I was so excited, but you said you had some work to do for Ja’far, so I decided to wait.” 

“But it hasn’t been a month! I haven’t left my chambers once.” 

“Because you’ve been in here for an entire month. You’ve been working day and night, and I never wanted to disturb you. But now, I’m starting to regret not doing so.” 

“But surely you’ll have another break. Surely they’ll let you come back and see me again.” 

Judal shook his head slightly and sighed. 

“Stupid king. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. And don’t expect any surprise visits from me anytime soon.” 

“But you’ll be back, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you promise?” 

Judal paused for a moment and nodded. “Of course.” 

Sinbad nodded and then watched as the magi started to fly away. 

As Judal continued to soar through the sky on his carpet, the king didn’t even notice that the magi’s index and middle fingers were crossed. 

“Stupid, stupid king…Maybe I will come back one day…Maybe I won’t…But…As long as you don’t know…As long as you think you have hope for something…I’ll make sure no one will spoil the truth…No matter how much it will hurt you in the end…”


End file.
